date_a_livefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Q
Q&A est une chanson de Tohka Yatogami, ainsi que la première chanson de Shiori Itsuka, et sert de chanson d’insertion dans l'épisode 6. La chanson est interprétée Marina Inoue en tant que Tohka Yatogami et Saeko Zogo en tant que Shiori Itsuka, écrite par Shio Watanabe, composée et arrangée par Sakabe. Les versions complètes et instrumentales de la chanson sont incluses dans Date A "Impressive" Music. __TOC__ Vidéo Animation = Audio Paroles Romaji= Arekore kakaekon de omoe ba ira nai mono made Umaku naru īwake to myō na puraido Jibun o tana ni age te hito no koto koto ā dako u da Iu tsumori mo nai kedo Mukishitsu ni mawaru tic & tac "Gan baru" ttena n daro? Attention! Question. Nantonaku nagasareteru socchi no mizu wa amai desu ka? Yes/No Yes/No atari mimawashi ta totan ni Koko dake toki ga tomaru COLOR Arekore to tsumekon de soredemo mada fuan darake "Maniawase" to sorera no hitsuyō sei Ataerare ta koto dake konashi te ire ba manzoku Sonna wake ja nai kedo Akaneiro konjiru blue & white "Juubun" tte dore kurai? Attention! Question. Minasan kochira te no naru hō e ike ba wakari masu ka? Yes/No Yes/No kotae wa mitsukara nai mama Bokura wa sora o miteru Me ni tomatta ki ni naru kotoba suki na iro de? Shi ta Narabe kae te angō mitai ni nani ka mieru ki ga shi ta n da Attention! Question. Anata no yume wa nani desu ka? Ima o seiippai iki te masu ka? Yes/No Yes/No kotae wa mitsukara nai mada Bokura wa sora o miteru COLOR |-| Kanji= アレコレ抱え込んで　思えばいらないものまで 上手くなる言い訳と　妙なプライド 自分を棚にあげて　人の事こと　ああだこうだ 言うつもりもないけど 無機質に回るtic&tac “ガンバル”ってなんだろ？ Attention! Q.なんとなく流されてる　そっちの水は　甘いですか？ Yes/No Yes/No あたり見回した途端に ここだけ　時が止まるCOLOR アレコレと詰め込んで　それでもまだ不安だらけ “間に合わせ”とそれらの必要性 与えられた事だけ　こなしていれば満足 そんなワケじゃないけど 茜色　混じるblue&white “ジュウブン”ってどれくらい？ Attention! Q.皆さんコチラ　手の鳴る方へ行けばわかりますか？ Yes/No Yes/No 答は見つからないまま 僕らは　空を見てる 目に留まった　気になるコトバ　好きな色で○した 並べ替えて　暗号みたいに　何か見える気がしたんだ Attention! Q.あなたの夢は何ですか？ 今を精一杯　生きてますか？ Yes/No Yes/No 答は見つからないまだ 僕らは　空を見てる COLOR |-| English= Racking my brains over this and that, thinking of unnecessary things Giving well thought out excuses, with my strange pride I raise myself onto a shelf, human affairs are beyond me Though I don't have any intention of saying that Return to being inorganic, tic&tac What does it mean to "work hard"? Attention! Q. The water somehow being shed over there, is it sweet? Yes/No Yes/No Just as I turned around This alone, is the COLOR of a frozen time Even though I'm filled with this and that, I'm still riddled with anxiety "Makeshift things" and their necessities Just having things given to me satisfies me That can't be possible though Madder red, mixing with blue&white How much is "enough"? Attention! Q. Everyone over here please, will you understand if I used the sound of my hands? Yes/No Yes/No Leave the answer unfound We look up at the sky It remained in the eyes, words that caught my attention and circled in my favourite color. Shuffling it like a cipher, just what was I looking at? Attention! Q. What is your dream? Are you living to your fullest right now? Yes/No Yes/No The answer is still unfound The COLOR of the sky we are looking at Catégorie:Date A "Impressive" Music